À Sua Ternura, A Minha Febre
by belovednephilim
Summary: Magnus Bane, o alto bruxo do Brooklyn certamente planejava tudo com muita antecedência... ele seria capaz de enfeitiçar um contrato com a Inquisitora só para se dar, por uns momentos, um tempo a sós com seu shadowhunter preferido - Alexander Lightwood.


_- Nunca duvide das minhas habilidades no campo da malandragem, Caçador de Sombras, pois elas são épicas e memoráveis em sua esfera de ação. Encantei o contrato com a Inquisitora de modo que eu pudesse deixá-lo sair por um curto período de tempo se desejasse, desde que outro Nephilim estivesse disposto a assumir o seu lugar._

_-Onde você vai encontrar outro... Ah! – disse Alec humildimente – Está falando de mim._

_Jace ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_-Ah, agora você não quer ir à Corte de Seelie?_

_Alec enrubesceu._

_(…)_

(**The Mortal Instruments** #2 – City of Ashes, capítulo 8)

Alec não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que pode se chamar "moderno": Nunca havia jogado videogame ou não sabia exatamente o que raios significava "Madonna" – além disso, entendia muito pouco dos diálogos obtusos entre Clary e seu amigo Simon – nunca entendera realmente porque Jace havia se apaixonado de forma tão irremediavelmente insana por alguém como...

Bem... _ela._

Mesmo assim, havia algo reconfortante e _familiar_ em meio aos sofás de cores vibrantes e a escuridão proporcionada pelas longas e grossas cortinas de veludo – e, sobretudo, aquela grande televisão de plasma pendurada à parede passando um dos tais programas mundanos que havia aprendido a gostar.

Era sobre um bando de náufragos distintos tentando fazer de tudo para escapar de uma certa ilha – não era algo muito brilhante, Alec pensou, mas de certa forma, rir dos supostos dramas alheios o fazia se esquecer por um momento dos seus próprios.

Isso, e a mão de Magnus que displicente e distraidamente acariciava para cima e para baixo sua coxa.

Estavam grudados um no outro no absoluto silêncio assistindo ao tal seriado – exceto por uma ou outra risada aleatória quando a situação lhes parecia por demais absurda. Alec não estava pronto para admitir a si mesmo, mas de certa forma sabia que estes eram os momentos que seus sentimentos pelo bruxo se tornavam mais e mais fortes.

Ele era o alto bruxo do Brooklyn – poderia ter tudo o que quisesse e, no entanto, quis _ele_; um ordinário Caçador de Sombras que sustentava uma admiração exacerbada por seu _parabatai_ e tinha vergonha de apresentar o bruxo formalmente – bem como assumir suas verdadeiras propensões.

Magnus, em outra via, não se importava muito com esse tipo de argumentos – ou pelo menos, parecia não dar muita importância ao fato de modo geral. Com tanto que estivessem juntos em seu pequenino mundo, em momentos raros como este, sentia-se satisfeito.

Alec ainda não acreditava que o bruxo aceitara aquela declaração confusa que havia feito, logo quando descobrira porque havia sarado de ferimentos tão ruins de uma forma tão rápida – ou tão rápida quanto à gravidade da situação lhe permitia – E o primeiro encontro deles... Fora uma sexta-feira mágica... _literalmente_.

Em outros de seus pequenos encontros, normalmente ficavam em casa – Magnus lhe dera a chave do apartamento tão logo começaram a sair – assistiam algum programa mundano tolo, conversavam sobre os demais – sobre eles. Mas Alec tendia a desvia-se quando a coisa se tornava... _Pessoal demais._

Então preferia momentos como este – momentos em que estavam deveras distraídos...

... Ou momentos em que suas bocas estavam ocupadas demais para falar.

Não soubera quanto tempo havia passado – a iluminação era quase nula, o que dificultava a percepção de horário.

Mas não deveria ser muito cedo, já que o bruxo anunciara, alguns momentos antes, que estavam próximos de terminar a temporada.

Num momento conciso, lembrou-se de Jace: Se era tão tarde, o que estaria fazendo? Por que não havia voltado? Havia se metido – mais uma vez – em problemas?

Bom, ele sabia _quem_ se meteria em problemas caso Jace não retornasse ao apartamento de Magnus são e salvo – conteve um impulso de levantar-se e sair em caçada, a fim de resgatá-lo.

Resgatá-lo? E de que maneira, se Magnus havia enfeitiçado o contrato e Jace só poderia permanecer fora de seus domínios se outro Nephilim ficasse em seu lugar?

Sua impotência momentânea o desesperou.

No entanto, não queria preocupar Magnus nem magoá-lo, não neste momento específico – não porque quisesse magoá-lo das outras vezes que fora extremamente rude com o bruxo.

Sentiu o corpo arrepiar em inquietação.

Inconscientemente, aconchegou-se mais ao namorado, o que lhe trouxe uma resposta imediata:

-Alexander, querido... precisa de alguma coisa?

-Hm? Não, não exatamente... – Não pode evitar o rubor.

- Ah, entendo... Só queria uma desculpa para me distrair, certo? Está entediado? Bem, nós podemos mudar isso...

Com um estalo, as desventuras de Gilligan e seus companheiros de infortúnio haviam desaparecido completamente da tela e Magnus havia se curvado, o corpo parcialmente por cima do de Alec...

Suas grandes unhas pintadas em rosa berrante circundavam o estômago do outro, pequenas faíscas azuis causando arrepios ao _nephilim_...

Não, não eram _apenas_ as faíscas que lhe causavam aquele arrepio. Muito menos aquele afundar que seu coração palpitante sempre sentia toda vez que a respiração do bruxo se misturava à sua – Alec sabia.

Sabia que os lábios cobertos de roxo sobre os seus nus e os efeitos colaterais que um simples roçar o provocava não era culpa da mágica, também.

Magnus o beijava calma e tranquilamente, um sorriso de triunfo transpassando os lábios finos... Já possuía certo controle sobre o corpo do outro, sabendo que tipo de coisas podia fazê-lo insano.

Correu as finas unhas para cima, do abdômen definido – de tantos exercícios ridículos para caçadores de sombras, Magnus supôs – até o início do ombro, trazendo a longa blusa negra para cima... Não demorou muito para Alec capturar os lábios do bruxo com os seus, num gesto de desejo e impaciência, como se quisesse devorá-los; a outra coisa que Magnus percebera foi ter sua longa túnica de seda verde quase _arrancada_ de seu corpo enquanto pedia passagem vagarosamente com a língua nos lábios do namorado, para provocá-lo.

Pensou em adverti-lo o quão caro aquilo seria para repor, mas dadas as circunstâncias o que pensara foi: _"Que se dane essa peça de roupa fora de moda e estúpida!"_

Alec já havia, de algum modo, se livrado de sua própria camisa com uma pequena ajuda de Magnus – agora corria as mãos vorazes pelos cabelos coloridos do bruxo, sentindo excitado com a goma que todo aquele _glitter_ deixava em suas mãos... Céus, por que mentiria! Absolutamente _tudo_ sobre o bruxo o deixava excitado.

Amava Magnus, mas não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento – não sabia como apagar o fogo crescente que vinha de suas regiões mais privadas e nunca se consumia – ou ainda a explosão que o outro provocava em seu corpo quando suas línguas, mãos e quadris dançavam daquele jeito.

Não que tivesse muito tempo para reflexões profundas enquanto se beijavam daquele jeito – Alec nunca havia sido beijado por ninguém além de Magnus, no entanto, não via como outra pessoa poderia lhe proporcionar o tanto de deleite que o _warlock_ lhe proporcionava – Não tinha só a ver com números, experiência ou... _**tesão**_... Tinha a ver com algo muito mais complexo e intenso do que isso.

O corpo queimava como se estivesse sob uma febre – haviam trocado de posições e o caçador de sombras estava sentado sob o estômago de Magnus que inclinara o corpo o máximo que pode a fim de não romper de forma nenhuma o contato.

Alec passou as mãos grudentas de gel, glitter e fosse mais o que fosse sobre o peito do bruxo, suspendendo e rasgando a blusa num ímpeto sexual que nem o rapaz conhecia, partindo a blusa prateada em duas – Magnus pensara que a urgência de Alec não tinha muito a ver com seus encantos infinitos, não dessa vez – portanto _dessa vez_, quando interromperam os beijos por um pouco de ar, não pode evitar perguntar:

-Ah... Alexander... – ainda sentia um pouco de falta de ar por isso respirou fundo antes de concluir a pergunta.

Não se recuperava tão rápido de uma sessão selvagem de beijos – ainda mais uma tão peculiar como essa – afinal de contas, ainda era humano...

Bem, _em parte_.

- P... Pois não? – Alec não gostava muito quando seus ímpetos de coragem eram interrompidos – ele sempre acabava por corar como uma garotinha quando encarava o brilho malicioso nas pupilas felinas de seu namorado.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível para sua espécie **––** para qualquer uma, aliás; mas não entendo porque toda essa urgência... Para dizer o mínimo. Se continuar estragando meu guarda-roupa toda vez que "damos uns amassos" – Alec não sabia o que era mais mortificante: as aspas ou a expressão lasciva de Magnus ao usar a expressão mundana – vou acabar do jeito que você quer, certamente... Nu e acorrentado a essa casa. No entanto ainda preciso do meu cargo, o que requer que saia de casa com frequência... Apesar de que, confesso, adoraria ser amarrado por você – o _warlock_ deu uma piscadela com os longos cílios cobertos de rímel azul.

A pele branca como porcelana de Alec assumira uma cor próxima ao roxo dos lábios – agora borrados – de Magnus.

-N-na verdade...

-Sei que você está preocupado com aquele paspalho do Jace – Magnus ignorou a carranca do outro ao mencionar o _parabatai_ de forma ofensiva – Mas se algo grave tivesse _realmente _acontecido, eu saberia.

-Sério? – Os olhos muito azuis de Alec brilharam, de forma que fez o coração do bruxo afundar.

Mas não em deleite.

-Sério – Magnus deu uns tapinhas na mão do _nephilim_ que descansava sobre seu peito – Eu acredito que ele esteja aproveitando sua liberdade com aquela Clarissa fazendo coisas mais... _Interessantes. _Coisas essas que estaríamos fazendo até agora se você não insistisse tanto em destruir as minhas roupas. É só pedir, que para você eu tirarei de bom grado – Magnus sorrira, e, apesar do rubor acabou por fazer Alec sorrir também.

Foi a vez do caçador de sombras dar um afetuoso tapa na grande e esbelta mão de Magnus:

- Eu gostaria de saber porque o senhor é tão descarado.

-Porque um certo nephilim desperta as melhores coisas sobre mim **––** Além de fazer um bem enorme à minha pele.

Alec pigarreou,

-Onde estávamos?

-Você quer dizer, na parte em que Gilligan estava bolando algo mirabolante para tirá-los da ilha pela, deixe-me ver, enésima vez? – Magnus fingiu-se distraído, contando os dedos imaginariamente.

-Engraçadinho – E então Alec o puxou pelo que restara de sua camisa para outro beijo.

Magnus havia assumido a liderança novamente, posicionando-se acima do outro, as unhas arranhando o peito largo enquanto Alec o encravava as dele em suas costas – os beijos de língua que faziam a sensação de febre voltar a Alec, os gemidos entre beijos e as juras bagunçadas pelos olhares quando eventualmente necessitavam de ar – as pernas emaranhadas numa fricção que deixava o jovem _nephilim_ à beira da loucura - as mãos bagunçando os cabelos – os corpos suados numa urgência de tornar-se um só.

Alec sempre pensara como seria tornar-se um só com Magnus – apesar de que, feliz ou infelizmente, algo sempre parecia atrapalhá-los em certo ponto... O caçador de sombras sempre sentia-se pronto, mas algo entrava em seu caminho.

Talvez, talvez fosse melhor assim – enquanto sua situação não estivesse definida, não queria entregar-se por completo... Não sabia o tipo de implicações que isso levaria, muito menos...

Claro que nada disso lhe percorria o mínimo segundo a mente quando seus corpos grudados por cobiça e suor respondiam um ao outro de forma tão completa, passional. Quando ouvia seu nome sendo sussurrado e gemido pela voz que acalentava seu coração; quando suas línguas se misturavam sempre pedindo por mais sendo interrompidas apenas por uma necessidade tão básica e secundária quanto _respirar_...

Sim, **secundária**, porque sabia que não adiantava perder tempo buscando por ar quando sua busca era muito mais densa e imperiosa – quando tudo que existia no mundo era apenas Ele e Magnus – sem títulos, sem classes, sem inimigos e sem diferenças. Apenas os dois. E suas bocas, seus corpos, e sua avassaladora paixão um pelo outro.

Em uma dessas buscas tão triviais por ar, Alec começara a desabotoar os jeans pretos de Magnus – tão pretos como seus cabelos emaranhados agora à altura dos ombros – os seus olhos nunca deixando os do amante. Suas mãos não tremiam – não mais. Tomado pelo prazer, tornava-se destemido...

Numa repetição Magnus começara por desabotoar a calça do parceiro também, sem jamais desviar seu olhar – as pupilas felinas dilatadas, o sorriso brincalhão.

Pensara em remarcar algo sarcasticamente, no entanto, controlara-se. Deus sabe o que Alec faria – ou deixaria de fazer, nesse caso – se despertasse daquela espécie de transe.

Se soubesse o quão vantajoso era manter Jace sob cativeiro para depois trocá-lo por Alec teria feito isso muito, muito mais cedo.

Era a primeira vez que Alec se soltava tanto – não que ele parecesse uma parede de pedra quando eles se beijavam – o garoto mais parecia um vulcão prestes a explodir; entretanto o bruxo pensava que talvez hoje fosse o dia que finalmente entraria naquelas calças negras como tudo o que vestia.

E, quando estivessem mais íntimos, não se esqueceria de oferecer a Alec umas pequenas dicas sobre moda.

O ímpeto de dizer o quanto o precisava era intenso – ainda mais num momento como este, em que o _nephilim_ parecia querer _comê-lo com os olhos_, mas sabia que se elevasse demais, ele recuaria; _"Paciência, grande e sedutor Magnus",_ pensou _"Vocês ainda têm muito pela frente..."_

Foi isso o que dissera a si mesmo quando o beijou novamente – o contato agora ainda mais íntimo... Mas íntimo do que o que haviam chegado até o momento.

Alec envolvera os braços em torno do pescoço de Magnus, puxando-o mais para perto – o mesmo fazia com seus quadris cadenciados num ritmo primitivo de encontro aos do bruxo – precisava-o de mais e mais perto, até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles.

Já não importava o dia, a hora, o lugar ou mesmo seu nome – quem era. Que lhe importava era tornar esse contato mais _íntimo_, tão íntimo quanto poderia ser, agora que faltava tão pouco...

E o telefone tocara.

"_Maldito celular nephilim!"_ Magnus praguejou em pensamento _"Ele tem um terrível senso de oportunidade... Terrível!"_

Relutante, Magnus saiu de cima de Alec enquanto o outro suspendia as calças – agora bem próximas dos tornozelos – e apalpava os bolsos em busca do aparelho.

-Sim? Pois não?

-A-Alec? Aqui é Clary. Vo-você está bem?

Essa era a forma da insolente perguntar se estava atrapalhando, Alec pensou.

-Sim, estou. O que você quer? – O jovem cuspiu a frase pelo aparelho, mais rude do que pretendia.

-É o Simon... E-ele...

E Alec percebera que Clary parecia estar chorando.

-Problemas? – Ouviu Magnus, às suas costas, perguntar sem real interesse.

-Parece que sim.

-É o Jace?

-Não, o mundano.

-Ah, o menino rato...

-Sim.

-Que pena – Magnus fingiu um pequeno bocejo, enquanto encarava as impecáveis unhas – Então, acho que teremos que fazê-los uma pequena visita.

-Eu acho que sim – Alec estava quase monossilábico.

–Eu acho que sim – Alec estava quase monossilábico. Magnus sorrira, abraçando o namorado pelas costas, seu coração martelando contra suas costelas da mais pura felicidade.

–E eu acho... Que teremos de terminar nossa brincadeirinha mais tarde...

Alec corara como uma menininha... de novo. Desvencilhou-se e encarou Magnus, tentando ser descolado:

-E-Eu acho...

-Alexander, Alexander... – O bruxo alargara o sorriso, fazendo suas pupilas de gato estreitarem-se, seu dedo de unha impecável voando aos lábios de Alec a fim de silenciá-lo – Não precisa se preocupar. – E sussurrara, os lábios agora sem cor bem próximos a orelha do outro – Nós teremos todo tempo do mundo para... _isso_.

E enfatizou o que quis dizer com uma mordida na orelha de Alec, que ficara ainda mais vermelho do que Magnus achou possível.

-Bem, eu vou tomar um banho rápido. Sinta-se à vontade para me acompanhar... – Ele disse, se afastando, não sem uma marca de malícia na voz – Ou esperar a sua vez e então partiremos.

Alec sentou-se no sofá cor de rosa que agora possuía os lençóis completamente amassados e esperou pelo retorno do bruxo.

Magnus, por outro lado, a despeito da situação cantarolava uma antiga canção e sorria – _"Sim... Teremos todo tempo do mundo"_ .

* * *

_Fanfic dedicada às doidas shippers de Maglec como eu: Onuki_Yumi e BITEMICH (a qual eu torturei no msn com pequenos teasers durante toda a escrita).Tenham uma boa leitura ;)_  
_- se houver qualquer erro ou typo que passou na minha revisão, perdoem, eu estou sonolenta e amanhã não vou ter tempo para postar, portanto uma terceira revisada será feito a.s.a.p ~ _

_Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar reviews! sz_

**The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
